Falling Upside Down
by Laceyyyyy
Summary: Tonks attends Hogwarts during The Marauders Era. How does her life unfold as the years go by? Only time will tell if she gets everything she's hoped for.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so let's get some info out of the way first:

-Takes place during the '70s when The Marauders were at Hogwarts

-Tonks is in Gryffindor, because it makes my life easier

-Tonks has an older brother in my fic because........I wanted her to have one.

-She's a year behind the boys.

**Disclaimer: None of the characters that you recognize belong to me; they belong to JK Rowling. **

So here we go; my first HP fic. :) Hope you like it.

Sleep. Ah, blissful sleep. Is there really anything better? If you say no, I agree. If you say yes, then that was a rhetorical question. My mum says that I'm going to sleep my life away, but what does she know. Speak of the devil, that'll be her thumping up the stairs right now I reckon. "Nymphadora!" Damn it all. "Get up now, you're going to be late." Why does she insist on calling me that? Because she's the one who gave me that wretched name. She's the only one who calls me by my horrid first name; no one else would get away from me alive if they did. Even my dad has the decency to call me Dora, and my older brother Adam calls me Tonks, which is weird coming from him considering it's his last name too. Tonks. If everyone just called me that the world would be a better place, but one Andromeda Tonks aka my mum refuses. "Did you hear me?!" Yes woman I did, now hush up.

The door creaks as it opens just a smidge. "Dora, the train won't wait for you, I'm sure you're aware of that." I grumble and throw my pillow across the room, knocking something off the wall. "Brilliant, Dora," my father chuckles. "Is she up yet, Ted? My dad turned to yell down that hall, "Yes she is Dromeda." I sit up and glance at the clock; 10am. Joy I have to be on that train in an hour, I'm lucky I packed my trunk last night. It's that glorious time of year again, kids; back to Hogwarts. I'm in my 6th year now and honestly it has gotten to be a blast, but I owe that to The Marauders. I barely saw them all summer, except for that week in late July when it was disgustingly hot everyday that week; we spent every day in James' pool. I really missed them to be perfectly honest.

I threw on some clothes and hauled my trunk downstairs.

"Ready now, eh?"

"Yes, mum," I grumbled. "Let's go!"

"Oh _now_ you're in a hurry. Before you wouldn't even drag yourself out of bed."

"Let's go!," I repeated, letting my dad take my trunk.

"What's the rush?"

"I miss the guys, that's all," I glanced up at the ceiling.

"Ah, I see."

"Can we go please!"

"Alright, alright."

"Merlin, your knickers are in a twist this morning, sis," Adam was eating breakfast at the table.

"Don't be a git, Adam. You're all done with Hogwarts, have been for two years, so shut up," I shot back.

He rolled his eyes at me, and went back to his breakfast.

"Shall we, ladies?," Dad extended his arm out the door.

*************

King's Cross was as busy as it is every year. I raced ahead of my parents, through wall and onto the platform, only managing to knock over one person in the process; I was having a good day. I jumped up and down amongst the sea of people until I saw that familiar mussed up hair. I decided to move closer before I screamed, "Jamie!!" He turned around and opened his arms to me; I gladly leapt into them and squeezed him tightly.

"Hey, Nymph," I scowled. "We agreed, I let you call me Jamie, I get to call you Nymph."

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"Sure you did."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Well I saw Wormtail a bit ago, but I couldn't tell you where he ran off to," he smirked. He knew I what I was really asking and it wasn't about Peter.

Just then I got a light smack upside my head.

"That's not something you do to family, Padfoot," Jamie mock scolded. I turned around and elbowed my cousin gently in the ribs. "Hello to you too, Sirius." He slung his arm around my neck, and gestured that the three of us walk. "That was a love pat, Nymphadora." I heard Jamie laugh, as my hair turned bright red, "Don't call me, Nymphadora, Sirius." All he did was chuckle, "I have to do it, because you get so mad every time." I scowled at him as we continued to walk. We stopped and leaned up against a pillar, but not before I tripped some guy, sending his briefcase flying. I blushed, but Jamie and Sirius just laughed.

I gazed out at the swarm of people. It's 10:40, where is he? I was oblivious to the two boys yammering next to me as my eyes scanned the crowd. "Looking for someone, dear cousin?," Sirius asked as he nudged me. "That's a dumb question isn't it, Padfoot? You bloody well know she is," Jamie chuckled. I did my best to ignore them, when Peter came up to us, all cheery and excited. I smiled at him and clapped him on the back, he wasn't all _that_ annoying. What was going on in my head had gone relatively unspoken until Peter leaned against the pillar, "Where's Moony?" I saw Jamie and Sirius exchange grins out of the corner of my eye. Why I ever told those two was beyond my comprehension. "Haven't seen him yet, Wormtail," Sirius finally answered.

I had to see him before we got on the train; he'd be in the Prefect's compartment, and I wouldn't see him much, though he did try to come back and sit with us as often as possible. It dawned on me then, Jamie was made Head Boy this year, so he wouldn't be sitting with us either. I was stuck with my cousin and Peter, great.

I saw my parents chatting away with another couple so I ran over to say goodbye to them, then proceeded to return to my place against the pillar. On my journey back I knocked over a little kid, who proceeded to cry. "Didn't get any less clumsy over the summer, Dora?" Ah, that voice. I turned and smiled up at him, "Remus!!" I threw my arms around him, and cringed as the kid continued to cry. The little boy's mother glared at me as she came to collect her child. Remus pushed his sandy blonde hair out of his face with one hand as the other rested on my back. Was this too long of a hug? I pretty sure it was, so I let go. I stared up at him smiling. Ok now I look like a freak, say something! "Uh, we've been looking for you," I said, nodding as I pointed over to the boys against the pillar. "Thought you weren't coming, Moony," Sirius said as he reached us. "Couldn't find the lock for my trunk," He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So, our last year, crazy huh?," Jamie had a faraway look in is eye. I glanced around to see if Lily Evans was near, that's usually when that look appeared, but she wasn't. "Not for Tonksie, here," Sirius poked my arm and I punched him. "Don't remind me," I sighed. The whistle for the train blew and the five of us headed inside.

I saw numerous first years crying as they desperately waved goodbye to their parents from the compartment windows. We bid goodbye to Remus and Jamie, though my eyes followed Remus' arse until I couldn't see him anymore, I'm a teenager what do you expect of me? Sirius, Peter, and I plopped down on the seats in an empty compartment. I had a feeling it was going to be a long ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still JK Rowling's. **

**So here's chapter two. Sorry it's so short. Much more to come though. :) Please R & R.**

I dozed off at some point because when I woke up it was dark and I heard Jamie talking. "She didn't _completely_ ignore me, Moony."

"Oh really, Prongs?," that came from right next to me. I looked over and sure enough Remus was sitting right next to me. " Good morning, or should I say good evening," Remus smiled down at me. "I didn't sleep well last night, and…you're all changed already!" I received 4 nods, and I grabbed my robes and went to change.

When I returned it was only Sirius and Peter again. Of course, Remus comes and sits with us while I'm ASLEEP! I plopped down next to Sirius just as the train was slowing to a stop. Peter had his face pushed up against the window, after 6 years here you wouldn't think he'd be so excited, but he was. I watched as Remus and the other Prefects ushered the first years around, the poor little things they looked so lost. "You lost a sheep, Moony," Sirius pointed to a wandering first year. Remus shook his head and moved the kid to join the group again.

As we walked into the castle I felt like some of Peter's excitement had rubbed off on me; I was happy to be back, happy to be with my friends. Remus and Jamie caught up with us just as we entered the Great Hall. We sat down at our house table; me between Remus and Jamie. First years were sorted, Dumbledore talked, then the food appeared. I was famished; I'd missed the trolley on the train. I was silent as I watched the guys laugh and make jokes. It was great to see Remus so lively and happy, it seemed those moments were few and far between. As dinner came to a close we wandered upstairs, through the portrait, and into the common room.

"Great dinner as usual," Sirius proclaimed, patting his stomach. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I happened to notice an interesting event tonight," Jamie said looking at Remus. We all turned to face him. "Holly Tavish had her eyes all over you, Moony." Holly Tavish? Thee Holly Tavish aka The Tart of Hogwarts? Well that's what the girls called her anyway. "No way! She's one hell of a bird, Moony," Sirius was practically standing on the sofa now. But he was right; she had long blonde hair, bright green eyes, and was tall but not overly so. I pushed my purple hair out of my face and leaned back against the chair. "You should go for it, Moony," Peter was a bit enthusiastic. "I barely know her," was all Remus gave for a response. "Get to know her then!," Jamie slugged him in the arm. What the hell? Who's side was he on? I knew I should have never told Jamie and Sirius about my crush, hell who was I kidding? It isn't a crush; I'm in love with him. But how does he see me? Sirius' cousin; like family. I saw Jamie give me a sideways glance; his face fell. I stood up and refused to meet Jamie's eyes, "I'm going to bed, you guys." Sirius looked up at the clock, "It's only 9, and you napped on the train." I walked towards the stairs, "I'm tired, night." I practically ran up the stairs to my dormitory. I collapsed on my bed, and stuck my head under my pillow. This was not going to be a great year at all. I'm lucky that my roommates are the quiet type; Mallory Burris and Hazel Morton. I don't think I've said two words to them; basically my only friends are my boys, but I'm acquaintances with Lily Evans and her friend Alice; both 7th years. I closed my eyes in hope that once I fell asleep I'd be able to forget everything that just happened.

**A/N: Again, sorry it's so short, but I didn't want to ramble about nothing. More chapters to come if ya stick with me. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I repeat. These characters are JKR's.**

I woke up late as usual. I threw my uniform on and went down to breakfast. I turned a corner and bumped into Lily. "Oh Merlin! I'm sorry Lily."

"It's alright, Tonks. Heading to breakfast?"

I nodded, "Me too." We walked to the Great Hall making small talk along the way. I talked about the weather, she complained about James, and how she wished he'd leave her alone and stop picking on Severus, better known as Snivellus to me. I mean they weren't friends anymore, but she still cared about him, I guess. We walked through the entrance and the first thing that caught my eye was the one and only Holly Tavish flirting with Remus. Man, Jamie wasn't kidding she was all over him. She's so fake, why is she interested in him anyway? Probably because he's smart, kind, humble, adorable, and funny; the same reasons why I'm interested in him.

"Tonks?," Lily shook my arm gently. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her follow my line of vision and look back at me. "Um, I'm not really hungry, Lily. But it was really nice talking with you, see ya around." I heard her call after me, but it was no use, I didn't want to talk. If Remus wanted to hook up with that bimbo all power to him. Perhaps if I was a bloke I wouldn't blame him, but I'm not. Can't he see through her? She's a total fake, and I'm pretty sure Sirius has shagged her. I can see what she sees in him, but what does he see in her? Maybe nothing, I mean it was her who was doing the flirting. I felt like my brain was going to implode. I needed to calm down.

The rest of the week passed by without much happening, well unless you count Friday night when I went back down to the common room to grab my jumper and was met with the horrifying sight of Remus and Holly snogging in front of the fireplace. I ran upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom; I felt utterly sick. I couldn't believe it, Remus was not that thick and he'd never been one to conform to the teenage boy stereotype. It was now Saturday morning and I needed to talk to someone, so I made my usual walk to the boys' dormitory. Last year I'd started going into their room on weekend mornings. I slipped through the door and made my way over to Jamie's bed. "Hey,' I whispered as I nudged him.

"What?…..Nymph?"

"Yeah, it's me, move over." He slid over and drew back the covers so I could climb in.

He reached for his glasses and pushed them on his face before propping himself up on an elbow. "What's going on?

My head hit the pillow and I covered my face with my hands. "IsawRemusandHollysnogginglastnight."

Even though my hands muffled what I said I knew he heard me. "Yeah Moony told us. Uh, I guess they're dating now," he whispered. My heart sank, no this wasn't happening. I didn't even realize it until my hands were wet; I had started crying. "Nymph, your hair's brown," I felt him pick up a lock and hold it between his fingers. "Happens," it came out as a strangled, quiet sob. "Aww, Nymph," he pulled my hands away from my face, and pulled me up to meet his embrace. I sobbed as quietly as possible into his bare shoulder. Why does nothing go my way? "I'm sure he'll see the light of day and dump her tomorrow," not likely but I loved Jamie for trying. He rubbed my back and let me cry. I finally found my voice, it was shaky but it worked. "I b-bet if she knew the t-truth about him, she wouldn't think the same way about him." I felt more than heard Jamie sigh, "I'd bet anything that you're right. I can't see Holly Tavish being okay with dating a werewolf." I was glad that I wasn't the only one who saw through her. "D-Doesn't he see that?" I felt Jamie shake his head, "Guess not."

"I-I love him for who he is," I was crying harder now.

"I know you do, I'm sorry I ever brought her to his attention," He squeezed me tighter.

"Not your f-fault, she's relentless anyway." I heard someone stir, but it was just Sirius rolling over.

"Don't do anything drastic, Nymph. If you know what I mean."

"I'm not going to tell her, I'd never d-do that to him," My lungs burned for air.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I nodded. "Well then you gotta let go of me."

I laughed softly and let go of him. He smoothed my hair, and winced slightly at my puffy, red eyes. "Meet you downstairs in 5, ok?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead. I climbed out of his bed and went to change. I love Jamie; I don't know what Lily's issue is.

He was waiting for me when I came down the stairs. My eyes looked better but my hair was still brown. "Blah," he said tousling my hair. I shrugged and messed his hair up even more. "Don't you have Quidditch practice today, captain?."

"Not 'til this afternoon," he said as we went through the portrait hole.

"No, cloak?"

"Nah, I'm Head Boy," he grinned.

I pushed him, and we both laughed. "Come on," he grabbed my hand and led me outside.

The autumn wind blew my mousy brown hair into my face. "Tree?" I nodded; I loved our tree by the lake. I felt like he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what to say. "Am I hopeless, Jamie?" He looked down at me. "No, I wouldn't say that at all."

"This year sucks. First I was upset that I have to survive next year without you guys, and now this," I kicked the closest thing to me; a rock, though I think it hurt me more than it hurt the rock. "You'll be fine, and you can always take out your frustrations on Snivelly rather than rocks." He nodded and smiled. We sat down under the tree and watched the wind create small waves on the lake.

I didn't want to think about Remus. "Jamie, what's the deal with Lily?"

"Lily?"

"Evans, don't play stupid," I swatted him.

"She hates me, for numerous reasons I guess."

"But she's not even friends with Snivellus anymore, especially after her called her a you-know-what."

"I know, but she still hates me," He shrugged.

I looked up at him, "I don't know why though, I mean she shouldn't."

"Thanks, Nymph."

"Tis what I'm here for."

I stood up and walked closer to the lake; staring down into the water.

"Wanna go see the squid?"

"Touch me and you're dead, Jamie."

"Touch," He poked my shoulder.

"I am not amused, you prat."

He grinned, "You are too."

I reached up and slipped his glasses off his face and put them on.

"Hey! I can't see now."

"Damn you're blind!"

"Yes I'm aware of that. Give them back!"

"Hmm, let me think……nope."

"Nymphadora."

"Do you want me to step on them, Jamie?"

"Nymph, give 'em back," he came towards me and stumbled over a branch.

"I'm gonna kill myself!" I laughed a little.

"I'm sorry, Jamie," I reached up and placed his glasses back where they belonged.

I kissed him softly on the lips, "Forgive me?"

"No you almost made me kill myself," he picked up the branch that almost "caused his demise" and threw it at me.

"Ow!" The branch hit me upside the head.

"Damn, sorry Nymph."

"Git," I shot at him as I rubbed my head.

He took a page from my book and kissed me. "Better?"

"You hit me on the head, wanker. Not in the mouth."

"Eh well, it's a long way from your heart."

"How kind of you." He smiled.

We made our way back to the castle. I was convinced I had a red mark from that branch, but Jamie assured me that I didn't. "Full moon's next week ya know."

"I know, and I'll be in the common room all night to cover for you guys, as always," I said, sighing.

"What?"

"What?"

"The sigh."

"Oh it's just I'm sure _Holly_ wouldn't stay up all night and cover for her boyfriend and his friends while they go deal with his furry little problem," I spat.

Jamie backed away slightly; it came out more venomous then I intended. "Ouch."

"Well I hate her, and it's the truth."

"I know you do, and I know it is," He opened the door for me.

"If he told her she'd either run away or offer to buy him a leash."

"I vote for run away."

"So do I," My face fell. "He doesn't deserve that."

Jamie shook his head, "No he doesn't; Moony of all people doesn't deserve that."

"And why is it that I can never go? Hmm? I'm a Metamorphagus, I can change my appearance in no time flat."

"Moony doesn't want you there. I mean he doesn't want anything to happen to you; he doesn't want you to get hurt. At least that's what he says, I just think he doesn't want you to see him like that."

"Oh," Was all I could muster.

"Yeah, he can be that way. He doesn't think very highly of himself."

"Believe me, I've noticed."

"Password," The Fat Lady stared at us.

"Pickled Ginger."

The portrait opened and we went back into the common room.

**A/N: For anyone who might be thinking that there's something going on between James and Tonks, there isn't. I don't know why I did that, I just thought it was cute. Friends do that sort of thing; it's harmless. This isn't James/Tonks, don't worry. :) Thanks to my readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Thanks to my friend Tracy(dazzledNfeathers) for freaking me out with her review. I thought I was being stalked or something. :)**

I wrapped the blanket tighter around my body as I stared at the fire. I always kind of enjoyed these nights when the common room was quiet, but it wasn't quiet because people were being kind. It was quiet because it was 4:55am; the night of the full moon. I sipped my tea, and stared out the window. The moon was huge and bright, beautiful I'd say. But I'd learned to look at the moon differently in the past few years for obvious reasons. They'd be back in just over an hour I wagered. I'd do this forever, doesn't he see that? I'd sit up and wait for him to come home to me, and I'd take care of him because he doesn't deserve this. Someone as selfless and kind as he is doesn't deserve to have to deal with this. I'd never abandon him because of what he is, it doesn't matter to me. It's part of his life so it's a part of my life. I'd never be ashamed of him, I'd never look down on him, because it isn't his fault. I'm lost in a sea of my own thoughts as I gaze out the window at the grounds illuminated by the moonlight.

I hear the portrait creak; it's 6:02am. Peter comes jogging in ahead of the others. I stand and throw the blanket back on the couch. It never fails to tear my heart to pieces when I see him like this; in between Sirius and Jamie, leaning on them for support. I gesture to the couch and the gently help him to sit down. My heart feels like it fell from its place. "He's got a nasty gash on his shoulder," I hear Peter whisper. I look down at Remus; he looks like he's an inch from death. "Jamie, get me the first-aid kit." I know it won't really help much, neither will magic, but it might help a little. Jamie hands the little, white metal box to me. I perched myself behind Remus on the back of the couch. Sirius and Jamie took the chairs by the fire, while Peter remained on the windowsill.

I eased his shirt up a gently as I could. It was making me nervous; the way no one was saying anything. I eased the shirt up over the cut; Peter wasn't kidding it was pretty bad. I wanted to cry, I hated seeing him in so much pain. I took some salve from the box and put it on the gash; he didn't even flinch. I layered gauze over it, and taped it down. I let my hand rest on his bare back for a moment, before I shut the box and eased his shirt back down. I didn't resist the urge so I kissed the back of his head before it came to rest against my legs. I looked down; he was asleep. I rubbed my eyes in hope that it would stop the tears from falling, but it didn't. "Tonks…..," It was Sirius and it was barely above a whisper. I looked up to meet his eyes. "She's not moving, Padfoot. Come on," Jamie said as they headed upstairs to change. Of course I wasn't moving. I toyed with the sandy blonde hair that rested on his forehead as I listened to him breathe. The boys came back downstairs, and returned to their sitting positions.

A few hours passed, it was Saturday so we knew people would be sleeping in. I listened to Jamie and Sirius chat away about Quidditch, and I chuckled when Peter fell asleep on the windowsill. I felt Remus stir and as I looked down he looked up. "Hello," He gave me a tiny smile, all he could muster I was sure. "Hi, there." We seemed to just stare at each other for a few moments. "Want some Pepper-Up, Moony?," Jamie asked. "It might help," I said, catching the tiny bottle that Jamie threw. I handed Remus the bottle and he downed it. "Anything that might help I suppose," He said, leaning against me again. I continued to toy with his hair absentmindedly; it was soft. "Ya gonna braid it, Tonks?" "Shut up, Sirius." It wasn't funny, if this is all the time I got to be close to him I was taking it.

I let one of my hands rest on Remus' shoulder as I watched Peter roll around on the windowsill. I felt his hand cover mine, "Thanks, Dora." "It's never a problem, Remus," he squeezed my hand. "Now rest, you need it," I said laying his head back against me. "Yes ma'am," he chuckled softly.

Every so often I caught Sirius and Jamie sneak glances at me. I know I'm pathetic, ok guys. I'm taking this small amount of time I have before the evil bitch aka Holly wakes up, and reclaims her boyfriend whom she doesn't deserve. I bent down and rested my cheek on top of his head, now I'm really pathetic. I'd do anything to be close to him, I felt them look at me but I didn't meet their eyes.

My blissful little time was broken up when I heard Holly and her minions gabbing as they flocked down the stairs. She turned towards the sitting area stared at me. "Remus, baby! Merlin, are you ok?" Seriously? How fake can you be? "I'm alright, Holly," he sat up.

"Really? Because you look like death."

"Thanks."

"Well as long as you're ok, darling."

He nodded and she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm fine."

"The girls and I are going to Hogsmeade," With that her and her minions left.

"Wow," I scoffed. Three pairs of eyes stared at me; Peter was still asleep.

"What?," Remus asked.

"She's so fake."

"You don't even know her, Dora."

"Anyone with eyes can see how fake she is, Remus."

"She's a good person."

I snorted, "Right, and I'm the giant squid."

"Don't make judgments about people you don't know."

"You really think she's all that great?," I got up off the couch.

"Yes I do."

"Really? Well why don't you tell her the truth about you, and we can she how fast she runs," my voice was getting louder.

"She-"

"Yes she would," I cut him off. "You know she would, because she's shallow and she doesn't give a damn."

"I'm sure that-"

"Stop lying to yourself!," I felt tears stinging my eyes now. "If she found out the truth she wouldn't want to be with you, because she's a sick person." The tears were flowing freely now. "She'd look at you as if you weren't even human," I choked back a sob. "S-she doesn't deserve you, R-Remus." He just stared at me completely taken aback. "She doesn't love you, l-like I d-do she c-can't" I walked away from the couch and ran through the portrait hole.

**A/N: I feel so bad for Tonks. :( And I'm the one who wrote it this way.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I feel like a broken record. **

**Love to my reviewers and my readers. :) **

I ran. I didn't care where I was going; I just had to get out of there. I ran past Hagrid's hut and finally stopped when I felt like my lungs were going to give out. I sat myself down or collapsed rather on a grassy knoll and brought my knees up to my chin. So it was out then; he knew. I told him straight to his face that I loved him. Was it a mistake? Probably so, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. And yet I feel worse; like every part of me aches. I feel like my whole body is going to give out which each sob that wracks my body. I'm never going to be able to look him in the eye now; we can't be friends anymore. He's going to stay with Holly and I'm just going to have to deal with it. He'll stay with her, and why wouldn't he, she's ten times more beautiful than I'll ever be and I can change my appearance at will. I can't think straight so I don't, I rest my forehead on my knees and cry; I'm really sick of crying.

"Dora?," It was so quiet I barely heard it, but I knew who it was. I didn't look up at him. "Dora, please." I saw him crouch down next to me, and wince in pain. He needed to go back to the castle and rest, not come out here after me. I flinched away when he reached out to touch my shoulder. "Dora," he sounded extremely desperate.

"What?," I finally answered, still refusing to look up.

"I…I had no idea."

Really? That's what you're going to say? "Well now you do," I mumbled.

"Please look at me."

Not likely, Remus. "Just leave me alone, alright?"

"No. We need to talk, and I know you realize that as well."

I flung my head up from my knees and stared at him. " I don't want to. And really what is there to discuss? I finally blurted out how I feel about you, because I was so angry about how thick you were being."

"Dora, I don't want you to be upset with me." Really? Because you're making it worse, you tosser.

"I'm more upset with myself than I am with you." Just shut up Tonks, you're making this worse.

"Well I'm sorry that I upset you."

You're not getting it; aren't you supposed to be the smart one?

"This isn't trivial, Remus. You didn't ruin my favorite jumper or something. I'm upset with you because you're lying to yourself and you refuse to see the truth." I stood up and brushed myself off. "But hey, it's your life not mine."

"Dora…I've…" he stood up too.

You what? Come on spit it out. "What, Remus?"

"I've been lying to myself, alright? You know how I feel about my…. condition; how it makes me feel about myself."

"So you felt better about yourself, because of the way she treated you?"

He nodded.

"Well who she's dating isn't really you. Your condition is part of you, and you deserve someone who still loves you after they know the truth. Love all facets of a person or don't love them at all."

"You're right-."

"I know," I cut him off. "I'm glad you finally see that." But I wasn't glad, because he looked miserable.

"You have to be truthful with yourself. It's never good when you have to lie to yourself to be happy."

He didn't answer, just simply nodded slowly, not moving his downcast eyes.

I felt like my heart was breaking again, it couldn't take much more of this; him being so sad. Fuck it; I leaned up on my tiptoes and snogged the hell out of him.

**A/N: There. Tonks, I'm sorry for being so mean to you. Yeah it was really short, longer ones to come. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. **

**Here ya go chapter 6. The stupid glitch stopped me from updating. Read and Review. :)**

Snogging Remus, now this I could get used to. My worst fear was that he'd pull away from me and look at me like I was completely daft; but he didn't. He gently reciprocated and threaded one hand into my once again purple locks. My neck throbbed from being at this weird angle, but I wasn't moving, even if a horde of Hippogriffs came stampeding down the hill; I'd still be here snogging Remus.

Why do humans need to breathe?! But lack of oxygen did become an issue, and we broke apart as I came back down on my heels. Okay so, someone needs to say something. I chewed on my bottom lip, nervously. "Well you know how I feel, so..," I trailed off.

"Dora….," He seemed to be searching for the right thing to say. As long as it wasn't along the lines of 'This can't happen' I was okay with it.

"Dora, I…," Oh Merlin, this wasn't going to be good.

"Look, I'll save you the trouble," I turned to walk away when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him.

"Don't be daft, Dora." Oh thank you, Merlin!

I smiled up at him; wow I haven't smiled in a while. "So, um you gonna break it off with her or what?," I don't care how fast I said that, he better have heard it. He nodded and ran his thumb across my cheekbone. I'm so glad I knocked some sense into him. He walked a few steps away from me and held out his hand. I grabbed it, perhaps too eagerly, but oh well I really don't care, and we made our way back to the castle.

As we walked back into the common room Sirius nearly fell out of his chair. Jamie, Sirius, and Peter just stared at us, before Jamie's face broke into a small smile. "Well I'm completely knackered." I leaned up and kissed Remus on the cheek, waved to the boys, and ran upstairs. I didn't need to see the tart freak out when he dumped her.

I came down a few hours later, and plopped myself on the couch next to Remus who glanced up at me from his book. "You missed Holly's tantrum," Sirius said, chuckling. "I'm alright with that, thanks," I replied. 'She was gobsmacked, Nymph," Jamie shook his head as he laughed. I smiled slightly, and glanced at Remus. I scooted over and laid my head on his shoulder, of course this was followed by a round of 'awws' and a pillow being thrown in their general direction.

I was content with just being close to him, of course I was even happier when I received the occasional kiss on my head. My jaw hurt from trying to hold back my grin. "Are you lovebirds coming to dinner?," Sirius asked, leaning against the wall. "Yes, Padfoot. We're right behind you." Remus stood up, and I followed close behind. He slid an arm around my waist as we followed our friends down to dinner.

Dinner was uneventful, though I can honestly say I was happy to see the tart so distraught. Who was she kidding? She was acting like her husband left her. I giggled to myself and went back to my dinner. "Enjoying it, eh?," Jamie smirked.

"I'd be lying if I said no."

"Lily was cordial with me today."

"Was she now?"

He nodded. "Mmhmm."

"Must be your lucky day, Jamie." He grinned and went back to his food.

The five of us casually strolled back up to the common room after dinner. For some reason everyone just seemed to be in a good mood; it was a nice feeling, as was Remus' hand settled against my hip, but that was a bit beyond nice. We settled into a corner of the common room and chatted amongst ourselves, well Sirius, Jamie, and Peter chatted; Remus and I snogged.

"Will you two knock it off!," Sirius shouted at us. Remus' lips parted from mine long enough to say no, before they fused to mine again. I had really never been this happy.

******

The next few months brought me nothing but happiness…….and sexual frustration. He wouldn't give in to me. It wouldn't be my first time; I had told him that several times. I already went through my awkward first time; a bottle of Firewhiskey my neighbor nicked over the summer was the culprit. I don't even really remember it, which is all the more reason why Remus should shag me, but will he? No. I try hard too; but it never works. He's not a virgin either (Sirius told me about a party they had over the summer), so what was his excuse?

"You look awful snippy, Nymph."

"Sod off, Jamie." I threw a pillow at him.

"Someone needs a shag," he laughed.

"I said sod off!," This time it was a book I threw.

"So nasty, aren't we."

I wasn't in the mood for this; Jamie must've been feeling really brave today. I was about to hex him when Sirius and Remus came through the portrait hole. "Oi, James! What time's practice?," Sirius asked. "'Bout 10 minutes from now." Ah-ha! I had another chance, the boy's dormitory would be empty; all I had to do was convince Remus to stay behind with me instead of watching practice.

"You guys coming down?," Jamie asked.

Think quick Tonks. "Uh, I would but this Charms essay is murder. Apparently it's a large chunk of our grade, and I'm sure I'm gonna flunk it." There, that sounded good enough. Now Remus, be a good boyfriend and offer to stay and help me. "What's it on?," Remus asked, looking down at me. Damn. Damn it all to you know where. "Um, a variety of things, which is what makes it so difficult." I sighed and put on my best discouraged face.

"Sucks to be you," Sirius laughed.

I scowled at him, and then looked up at Remus. "Help?"

He nodded and pushed a stray hair out of my face.

**A/N: Tonks always the schemer. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Yeah. **

**This chapter was fun to write, Tonks is great. :)**

I made up a bunch of random topics as we walked to the boy's dormitory. "Wow, Flitwick never usually puts this much work on his students," Remus commented as he laid back against his headboard. "I know, but he did this time," I said tossing him a book.

After about 20 minutes of reading silently Remus said he found something that would help me. I scooted up next to him and rested my chin on his shoulder as he read. "Hmm, think it'll help me?," I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Yes I do." I nuzzled his neck, "You're so smart."

"Thank you." Exactly, he's smart; so he's knows what I'm doing.

"How'd you get to be so smart?," I asked before I took his earlobe between my teeth.

"Dora!"

"What?" Mock innocence.

"Your essay," He pointed to the parchment.

"It'll still be there later," I said as I shifted into his lap. He cocked an eyebrow at me, and didn't look amused.

"Do you really have a murder of an essay for Charms, Dora?"

"Of course I do," I glanced at him as I worked to undo his tie.

"Really? Because you're a terrible liar," He stilled my hands that were pulling up his jumper.

"I..uh..well. Damn it, Remus! What's your problem?" He leaned away from me slightly.

"What's _my_ problem? What's your problem?"

"Why won't you shag me?!" Screw subtlety.

His eyes got wider. "So that's why you schemed up this elaborate essay."

"Of course it's why. I knew we'd have the dormitory to ourselves because practice was going on, and I knew you'd help me with my essay if I asked so I made a plan."

"Dora, I don't know why you're so hell-bent on this."

"Why wouldn't I be? What, are you not attracted to me in that way?"

"Will you stop acting dim, of course I am."

"Then what's the problem?" I was sick of being confused.

"It's just that I don't-."

"Remus! Do you not listen to me when I talk? I told you the 'painful, awkward, anti-climatic incident' has passed."

He shook his head as if I didn't understand what he was getting at.

"You won't hurt me, because some prat already took care of that." How many different ways could I put this?

"Dora…" Would he just spit out what he wants to say already?

"Look, I know that sex in meant to be enjoyed. Is it so wrong that I want to experience the way it's supposed to be with you?" Yeah that was a bit cheesy but oh well.

Again he didn't say anything; he just stared at the floor. I couldn't tell if I was more angry that he wouldn't talk to me or more upset that he didn't want this too. My head was spinning and not in a good way.

I shook his shoulder, "Hey, what's going on with you?"

"I don't know how…I'll react," He didn't look up.

Now I was utterly confused. "What are you on about?"

"I don't know how the…. other side of me will react." Oh, that's what he meant.

"But you've done it before," My voice was lower.

"Yes, but I'm quite sure Sirius spiked my drink so I don't fully recall everything." I held back the smile that threatened to crawl across my face.

"You won't hurt me, I know you won't."

"You don't know that," His tone was harsh.

"I know you can control it if it becomes an issue. I trust you, Remus; I love you."

He finally looked up at me. "Do you promise to stop me if…" He trailed off.

"I'll hex you into oblivion if need be," I said, threading my fingers in his hair.

He chuckled, "I love you, Dora."

"I know, sweetheart," I said, grinning as I took out my wand and set it on his nightstand.

My hands returned to the hem of his jumper, and this time he didn't stop me from taking it off. Why did our uniforms need to consist of so many pieces? I nearly choked myself while trying to remove my tie. I moved to straddle his lap but lost my balance, and nearly fell off the bed. "This can't happen if I have to take you to the hospital wing," he said as he pulled me back up. He placed his hands on my hips to still my erratic movements, and tilted my chin so he could kiss me. His fingers nimbly undid the buttons on my shirt and pushed it off my shoulders. I returned the favor but I wasn't so nimble of course.

I felt his tongue slide along my bottom lip; asking for entrance, which I gladly gave to him. I wasn't done with my mishaps, because as I went to undo his belt I stabbed myself with it. I was lucky there wasn't blood. Then I actually fell on him when I stood up to slide my skirt off. He simply smiled and set me right again; Merlin, I love him.

The remaining clothing was discarded without any more mishaps. I stared up at him as he hovered above me, but he was staring at my wand. "I told you, Remus. I will hex you if I have to," I said stroking his cheek. "I don't doubt that you will, love."

Not another word was said.

**A/N: Yay. Tonks is so persistent. :) Much love to all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I'm having deja vu. **

**Here were chapter 8. :)**

I didn't have to hex him. Nope, hexing him was the last thing on my mind. Though the past few minutes what had been plaguing my mind was that practice would be over soon. I didn't really feel like having the guys walk in on us naked in bed together. But I didn't want to move. I snuggled closer as his thumb stroked my hip. "Are we not supposed to talk?," I asked, glancing up at him. He laughed and pulled me tighter against his side. "What do you want to talk about, love?" I shrugged and kissed his chest. I heard laughing and the thudding of feet coming up the stairs. Fuck, I totally jinxed myself. Remus was way ahead of me; he had his wand pointed at the door and he muttered something.

"Oi! What the hell? Moony, you in there?" It was Sirius. I sat up and tried to find the locations of my various articles of clothing. Sirius continued to pound on the door as we scrambled around looking for our clothes. I saw Remus walk towards his wand; likely to remove the locking charm. "Wait!," I whispered.

"What?"

"I can't find something."

"Can't find what?"

"My knickers."

He stifled a laugh.

"Shut up and help me!"

We searched around the room, "Where the hell did you chuck them, Remus?"

His answer was muffled because his head was under his bed.

Come on where are they?! I looked frantically around the room; accidentally looking up. Seriously? I walked over to Sirius' bed. "Remus." He turned around and stood up. "Find 'em?"

"Yeah," I pointed up to where my blue flowered knickers hung from one of the posts of Sirius' bed. "Quite an arm ya got there," I said, tapping his bicep. "Thanks."

"Well get them! You're a freaking foot taller than me at least; I can't reach 'em," I pushed him towards the bed. Her reached up with ease and handed me my knickers.

"Keep track of your undergarments, Dora," He mock scolded.

"The person who takes them off should keep track of them, and that was you," I jokingly shot back.

"Moony, you tosspot. Let us in!" Remus heeded to Sirius' request and removed the locking charm.

"Jeez, that was uncalled for. What the bloody hell did you lock us out for?," Sirius asked as the boys filed in.

"Hmm, didn't know I did. Sorry, Padfoot. I was showing Dora some charms; hoping it might help with her essay." Smooth Remus, very smooth. I nodded in agreement as I looked up from the open textbook in my lap.

"How was practice?" I looked at Jamie.

"Amazing as always, Nymph. We'll murder Hufflepuff next week." Jamie; always so sure of himself and his team.

****************

We did murder Hufflepuff, just like Jamie predicted. The five of us stood at the station as we waited for the train. Time to go home for the holidays. The wind whipped the snow up off the ground furiously. Remus' body deflected most of the snow from hitting me in the face, but it was pretty relentless. "I can't wait for Christmas," Peter was practically jumping up and down.

"Don't pee yourself, Wormtail," Sirius said, looking over at him. The four of us laughed, but Peter paid no mind to it. I heard the train whistle in the distance. "Oh thank you, Merlin. My bum is about to freeze off." I felt Remus tap it, "Nope still there." I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Just checking for you, love."

The train ride was uneventful and quiet. Quiet scared me sometimes. I glanced over at Remus who had his faced buried in The Daily Prophet. I glanced at the headline and sighed; more disappearances. What had been going on lately was the kind of thing you wanted to put in the back of your mind. But you couldn't because it was everywhere. "The Ministry is losing it, I swear," Remus mumbled. I couldn't blame them, I wouldn't know how to deal with You-Know-Who either; I shuddered.

"So New Years Eve at Prongs'? Yes?," Sirius asked. His answer was met with nods. I'm sure I'd need to get away from my family desperately by then.

We arrived at King's Cross. After many 'goodbye's, 'you better owl me's, and kisses, but that was just Remus and I, we parted ways.

**A/N: I love Remus and Tonks. :) Much love.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Sure. **

**:)**

Christmas was good. Adam and I didn't murder each other, and I didn't feel the need to lock my mum in a closet. It was December 30th now, and bloody cold as usual. I managed to get down the stairs without falling as I headed down to breakfast.

"Four more murders," My dad sighed.

"Lovely breakfast conversation, Ted," My mum snapped.

"Well we can't escape it Dromeda." He glanced at her from behind the paper.

"I'm not trying to, Ted."

"Seems like you are."

"I'm not."

"Morning, all."

"Morning, Dora."

My mum waved her wand, and I happily took the cup of tea that hovered in front of me. "Hungry?," She asked. I nodded, and she placed the hovering plate in front of me.

"Big plans for tomorrow, Dora?"

"Goin' to Jamie's, hanging with the guys."

"That's all you do. Don't you have any other friends?" Mum raised an eyebrow.

"Have a problem with the guys? And it's a party mum."

"No not at all dear, they're fine young boys. I just wondered." I hadn't told my parents about my relationship with Remus, but I told Adam. Strangely we'd been getting on quite well lately.

"I'm gonna crash there most likely."

"That's fine," Dad said; still behind the paper.

I looked up and saw Jamie's owl perched on the windowsill. I gave Apollo an owl treat and untied the message on his leg.

_Nymph, _

_I suppose this could've waited until tomorrow…. nope it couldn't have. Lily and I are dating! No I'm not kidding. No, this isn't actually Sirius. And no you haven't gone insane. We've been owling back and forth lately and I've convinced her that I'm not the total wanker that she thinks I am! Well I just had to tell you that, and I'll see you tomorrow, and so will Lily…my girlfriend. _

_Love,_ _Jamie. _

Aww, Jamie. I'm so happy for you. He deserves it, though he must've done some major damage control.

After breakfast I went upstairs and packed my overnight bag. Why didn't I own anything sexy? Seriously, I needed to go shopping.

I found some muggle money, and set off in search of some new clothes.

****

After a three-hour trip I believed I returned victorious. I pulled the barely-there black dress out of the bag, and hung it in my closet. I hope someone will pick Remus' jaw up off the floor tomorrow. I even bought some fancy knickers; I was quite pleased with myself.

I spent the rest of the night fussing with my hair, before I decided I was leaving it the way it was. If I was wearing a dress that barely covered my bum or my breasts who was gonna notice my hair? When did I become a tart? I laughed at myself.

I slept most of the next day away; I didn't get up until 4pm. I yanked myself out of bed and into the shower. We planned to meet up at Jamie's at 6. I sat down at my vanity in a towel and blew my hair dry; I kept it simple, and put on my makeup. Time to put on the fancy knickers, I laughed at myself again.

I zipped up my dress, put on my heels, and stood in front of my mirror. I didn't look half bad. I clean up nicely. I looked up at the clock; 5:45. There was no way I was flooing like this so Adam offered to side-along apparate me there. I put my jacket on and went downstairs to find him.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded, and he held his arm out

"If you splinch me, I swear to Merlin I'll kill you."

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Not much to twist. I felt a pull in my stomach and we were gone.

"Thanks," I patted him on the cheek.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow," He apparated.

I walked up the steps to the Potter mansion, and rang the doorbell.

"Nymph!" Jamie hugged me.

"Come in. Merlin it's cold out there," He shivered.

"Believe me I have cold air blowing in places it shouldn't."

"I'll take your word for it. Coat?" He held his hand out.

I deposited my bag in a nearby chair and undid the buttons on my coat.

Jamie's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "N-Nice dress, Nymph."

"Ah, this old thing?" I patted his shoulder and walked past him; I knew the Potter house like my own.

I passed Peter in the hallway on my way to the living room; he dropped his drink.

"Hey, Peter," I said, smiling.

"Hi, Tonks," He shifted his bug-eyed look to Jamie, who shrugged.

I walked into the living room. I'm pretty sure I knew all the people; I scanned the room. Lily, Alice, Frank Longbottom, Benjy Fenwick, Marlene, Sophie, Horton, Max, and basically every other seventh year Gryffindor. They may have been 5 faces I didn't recognize. These people were great, but they weren't who I was looking for. Ah-ha! He was leaning against the far wall with his back to me, chatting with Sirius. I made my way over, stopping only when Lily grabbed my arm to comment on my dress; we shared a giggle, and I promised to find her later. I knew Remus couldn't see me with his back turned, and Sirius wasn't paying attention. I crept up (I was lucky music was playing; I'm not exactly stealthy) and grabbed his bum.

I swear he jumped three feet. Sirius burst out laughing. Remus turned around, "Dora-." Yep, the dress totally worked. I felt flushed just by the way he was looking at me. "That's a hanky not a dress," Sirius commented. "Shut it, Padfoot." I quite enjoyed being ogled by Remus. "Hi, sweetheart," I said as I leaned up to kiss him.

"Tonks you shouldn't steal from streetwalkers."

"Sod off, Sirius."

He grinned, and downed his Firewhiskey. "So snippy." He caught some bird's eye, and went in for "the kill," poor girl.

"Do you like my dress?" I sounded as sweet and innocent as possible.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Maybe just a little."

"That's what I was hoping for. I wore it for you," I said with a wink.

"Did you now?"

"Of course."

The party raged on; never slowing down. At about 10:30 I found myself straddling Remus in the Potter's 2nd floor parlor and snogging him senseless. His lips left mine to travel down my neck to my bare shoulder then back the way he came. One of his hands rested on my waist while the other rested just below the hem of my dress on my thigh. "Did you lock the door?," I managed to breathe out. He nodded. Why do men wear so much clothing?! I managed to get his suit jacket and tie off without a hitch. I felt him ease down the zip on my dress before he pulled it over my head. He slid his hands down my sides before they came to rest on my hips. It must be my lucky day because the shirt and the belt came off without a mishap too. I ran my hands over his naked torso as he unhooked the clasp on my bra, letting it fall to the floor. I unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers; he held me as he stood to discard them. His hands traveled south as I nibbled his ear.

"Oi! Wanna go on a Firewhiskey run?" What the fuck?! I almost fell off Remus when the shout filtered through the door. "Padfoot." He totally just growled.

"No I don't."

"Come on Moony!"

"No."

"What are ya doing anyway?"

"None of your business, Padfoot."

"Thanks, Wormtail." Huh?

We both heard the lock click, but for some reason neither of us moved.

"Moony come with-holy shit!" I was thoroughly glad that my back was facing the door.

"Padfoot! Wormtail!" Oh great, Peter was probably going to faint.

"Eww, almost naked cousin," Sirius covered his eyes…but Peter didn't.

"Oh, gee, uh, hi Tonks." His eyes were glued to my bum.

"Get out!," I yelled as Remus grabbed his jacket and threw it around me.

Sirius ran towards the door. "Padfoot! Take Wormtail with you," Remus grumbled.

"Ya know it's rude to shag during someone's party," Sirius called back before descending the stairs.

I climbed off Remus as he got up to shut the door.

"Great friends, eh?" I picked up my dress.

"Did you expect this to go off without a hitch, love?," He asked, buttoning his trousers.

"I hoped it would. Zip me." He pulled up the zip and kissed my shoulder.

I reached up and straightened his tie. He opened the door, "Shall we?"

"I'd rather stay up here and shag you, but I suppose."

He laughed, wrapped his arm around my waist, and we went back to join the party.

Midnight came, people snogged, more liquor was drunk, people left, and people passed out on the floor or any other thing that they might have fell on.

**A/N: Ya gotta love Sirius. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We didn't start the fire, it was always burning since the world's been turning. :)**

I opened my eyes and was met with the sounds of snoring and the sight of Sirius curled up on the coffee table.

"Tea?"

I glanced up, smiled, and took the cup from Lily.

"Thanks."

"You never found me last night."

"Sorry 'bout that. What did you wanna talk about?"

"Nothing really, just some girl talk."

"Ok, me first. What's up with you and Jamie?"

"I guess I just never took the time to get to know him. I think I simply took him at face value; never bothered to look beneath the exterior," She shrugged and sipped her tea.

"He's really great; I love him to death."

"I know you do, and I figured if you're so attached to him he can't be all bad."

"Well I'm glad you realized it; he seems really happy."

"So do you," She glanced down at Remus, who I was laying on; he was still sleeping.

I didn't hold back my grin, "I am."

She smiled. "Believe me anyone in a 50 meter radius knows that."

"It's just…. I'm gonna miss you guys next year."

"Tonks you make friends like that," She snapped her fingers.

"I hope so," I sighed and snuggled into Remus

"Who wants breakfast?," Jamie yelled from the kitchen.

Remus jumped slightly and I giggled. "Must he yell?"

"Guess so," I said as I reached up and smoothed his hair.

As we walked into the kitchen various people were seating themselves at the Potter's massive kitchen table. I couldn't help but chuckle at everyone in their haphazard evening wear; dresses in disarray, guys only wearing parts of their suits.

"You cook, James?," Lily asked.

He nodded, "Our old house elf, Calandra taught me."

"Impressive," She said before she kissed him on the cheek and sat down next to me.

We ate, and tried to recall various events that happened last night. Remus kicked Sirius in the shin when he tried to bring up what he walked in on last night.

"So," Alice began. "Last year, huh? Who else is ready to be done with that place? I mean I love Hogwarts, but still." Why must people constantly remind me that I'm going to be alone next year? I moved my glass around and watched the ice cubes swirl around.

"I'm sure glad it's gonna be over," Sirius said with his mouth full.

I saw Lily peer over at me and frown a little.

"I don't know, I kinda wish I could stay," Jamie said as he shrugged.

"Please do," I said, a bit louder than I intended.

I felt Remus rub my knee.

"We'll come visit you, Tonks," Marlene said, smiling at me.

I barely gave a shrug. The table remained quiet. "Sorry I ruined your breakfast," I said getting up and walking out of the room. I walked over and dropped myself down on the stairs.

"Dora."

"Please don't Remus."

"Love, I know you're upset but listen to me, " He sat down the step below me.

"If you want me there every Hogsmeade weekend I will be. I told you the four of us are getting a house together after graduation, which gives us some place to go. I'll come visit you whenever you need me, alright?" Merlin I really love him too much.

I bent down and kissed him, "You're too good to me."

"You deserve it."

"So are you guys really joining The Order when you graduate?"

"Uh, ah, um, how do you know about that?"

"Jamie."

"It's suppose to be top secret, but yes we are; straight away."

"That is so cool."

He raised an eyebrow, "You're a bit nutty, you know that?"

"Yes, but it's just me, what else can I do?"

"I wouldn't have you anything other way."

"Come on, breakfast is getting cold."

A few hours later Remus and I left Jamie's. We flooed to Remus' first so he could change, then we flooed to my house.

I brushed the soot off myself before we headed upstairs to my room.

"Oi! Remus," Adam said clapping him on the back when we met him in the hallway

"Hi, Adam."

"You kids behave last night?"

"Adam."

"Yeah, yeah I know, sod off," He laughed. "Snippy ain't she?"

Remus laughed, "See ya later, mate."

Adam nodded as headed downstairs. "Oh! Mum and Dad are in the basement if you wondered," He yelled up.

"Thanks," I yelled back down.

I opened my door, and gestured Remus inside.

He flopped down on my bed, and I went about changing. Once I was done I proceeded to jump on top of him.

"Ouch."

"Sorry."

"Your elbow doesn't feel all that great," He said, rubbing his side.

I leaned up and pecked him, "Again, sorry."

Just then the door opened, "Nymphadora, you should really learn to do your-." She stopped talking when she was met with the sight of her 16-year-old daughter lying on top of a guy on her bed.

"Uh, hello Remus."

"Hello, Mrs. Tonks," He said sitting up and removing my limbs from around his body.

"It's nice to see you. You boys haven't dropped by in a while."

"It's nice to see you as well."

My heart was still in my throat. Was she gearing up to yell?

"Oh, hello Remus," My dad said smiling as he peeked his head in the door.

"Hello Mr. Tonks."

"Ted, Remus. How many times is this now? It's Ted."

"I'm sure it won't be the last time you'll tell me, Ted."

"Well it was good seein' ya, son."

"You too, Ted."

"Well," My mum started. "At least you picked the responsible one." With that she smiled at Remus and left the room.

I was gobsmacked.

"I, did you just, did she just. Wow." Yeah, that pretty much summed it up.

"Yes I heard it. Yes she did just say that. And you're quite amusing."

"Someone has replaced my mum with an alien."

"I think you father would've noticed."

"Dad's always been the nice one, but mum was always rougher around the edges."

"She's coming around."

"I guess so. Well, 'responsible one' let's go outside, I wanna build a snowman." I got off the bed and pulled him up with me.

"A snowman, huh?"

"Yes, taller than you."

I glanced up at him, "Eh, maybe not. Taller than me, for sure."

"Ah, a snow goblin."

"Remus!" He laughed.

"You're little, Dora."

"Not that little."

"Come on, you," He said pulling me downstairs.

**A/N: Awww, they're too cute.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Uh, yeah.**

"Is this big enough?"

"No."

"Why does the snowman have to be a fat arse?"

"He doesn't."

I looked down at the ball I had rolled. "It's going to have a huge bum."

"No, it won't. Bring it over here."

I bent down to move the ball. "Uh, not gonna happen."

He looked up. 'Why?"

"I repeat, it's huge. Remy, help."

"Anything for you, darling." I smiled, and stepped back from it.

He picked it up, and set it over by the other balls.

We proceeded to stack them on top of each other.

"Well, fine job we did, Mr. Lupin," I slugged him in the arm.

"Not half bad," He replied, before he pushed me in the snow bank.

"What the fuck, Remus!"

"Oops," He said, grinning.

I grabbed a chunk of snow and threw it at him………I missed.

"Not good, Dora."

I got up and ran after him. Note to self, Remus can run faster than you. He hid behind the shed.

"No fair you can't hide!"

He stepped out from behind the shed, "Fine."

I took the opportunity that he was out in the open and lobbed another snowball at him.

I have really bad aim; I hit him in the bum.

He raised an eyebrow at me, and brushed the snow off.

"I didn't mean to hit you there. I wouldn't want to hurt it; it's too cute."

He rolled his eyes.

I was too busy laughing to notice he ran at me and tackled me.

"Not fair!"

"I don't play fair," He said, as he brushed his lips over mine.

"I see that," I replied, wrapping an arm around his neck. "I think my lips are cold."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"They don't look cold to me."

"You better check. I read about this witch in Romania who got frostbite on her lips……they fell off."

"Ya don't say."

"Oh, I do say."

"Well I'd rather not see your lips fall off, Dora."

"You'd miss 'em," I winked.

"You aren't wrong," He said before his lips claimed mine.

"Merlin!"

"What!?." He leaned away from me, to see why I interrupted our snogging session.

"We never named our snowman!"

*****************

The months flew by like a Hippogriff on crack. But I have news, they gang survived their NEWTs! They all did quite well actually, even Sirius and he doesn't apply himself. I leaned against the window and watched the June sun set over The Black Lake. Jamie's father had been ill as of late, so for the past two months I went with Sirius and Peter during the full moon; much to Remus' dismay. I was able to transform myself into a panther; pretty cool, huh?

"Are you excited for the ball?" I looked over at Lily who was sitting in a chair near me.

"Yeah I guess, even though it's not my ball; I'm not graduating."

"I still demand you have fun."

"I know I'll have fun; I'll be with my friends."

"And your boyfriend."

I grinned, "Yeah him too."

"Well, well, ladies how are you?" Lily raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

"I was trying to be nice, Lils."

"I think you creeped her out, Sirius," I said as I got up to talk to Remus.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Hello, love," He kissed my forehead.

"Did you and Lily have fun shopping?"

"Yeah. It actually found our dresses in no time. Wait 'til you see it," I said, resting my chin on his chest.

"I'm sure I'll love it."

"What do you think I should do with my hair?" I picked up a strand and stared at it.

"Leave it just as it is. It's you."

"Aww, Remy."

"Dora, how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"But it's cute!"

He sighed, and covered my head with his arms.

*****

"Tonks! Help me with my hair!"

"Lily, you don't have to yell," I said running out of the loo in my robe.

"Up or down?"

"Not my hair Lily," She glared at me.

"How are you wearing yours?"

"Up, in a bun, but I'm keeping some hanging like on the side of my face, ya know?" I tried to show her.

She laughed, "Yeah, I know."

"I'd go for down, Lily."

"Yeah I think you're right."

I walked over to Lily's closet and took my dress out of the garment bag.

"It's so gorgeous, Tonks."

"Ya think?" She nodded.

It was dark blue, strapless, had a sweetheart neckline, had a thick, silk ribbon right across the bodice, and was crafted in draped and pleated silk chiffon. It really was gorgeous. Hmm, purple and dark blue. Well if Remus wants my hair to stay, it stays.

I slipped on my dress and had Lily zip it.

About 30 minutes later we were both dressed and ready.

"Ready?"

I nodded and we went to meet up with everyone.

"What's taking so long?"

"I'm sure they'll be along soon, Prongs."

"You said that 20 minutes ago, Moony."

"We're here, happy?," I said as we rounded the corner.

"By the looks on their faces, I'd say yes," Lily whispered.

"Think it clashes?," I asked and I walked over to Remus.

"No, not at all," He said, running a hand down my arm.

"Dora, you look absolutely amazing."

'Well you don't look so bad yourself." I leaned up and pressed my lips to his.

"Party!" Sirius came sliding down the banister.

"Everyday is a party for you, Padfoot," Jamie said.

"Where's your date, Sirius? Even Peter has a date," Lily stated.

"Me, have a date? Nah, that'd just hold me down."

"He gets free range now," Remus said, taking my hand.

"Right you are, Moony."

"Shall we kids?" Lily gestured to the Great Hall.

We walked towards the doors just as Snivellus was rounding the corner.

"Where ya goin' Snivelly?" Sirius questioned. But of course he didn't answer, he just glared at us, including Lily and kept walking.

"Off to take a bath?! I hope so," Jamie yelled after him.

I saw Lily's face, and reached over to take her hand. She smiled and thanked me.

The Great Hall was all decked out. The ball had just started but people looked as though they'd been partying for hours. But if you had three days of school left wouldn't you be too? I might be in my 6th year but I didn't feel out of place; these were my friends.

Sirius wasted no time as he ran right out on the dance floor. Jamie told me that Sirius planned to spike the punch, but I'm pretty sure that Dumbledore expected that.

After tons of chatting and LOTS of dancing I was about ready to pass out.

"Tired, love?"

"Nah, I'm good," I said as I plopped myself in his lap.

"Padfoot's at it again."

"That's the fourth girl he's snogged tonight."

"Only the fourth? He's slipping."

"One was Marlene."

"Has she lost her marbles?"

"I think it's just that time where people figure 'Hey I'm leaving this place really soon, who cares what I do.'"

He leaned up and kissed my temple. "Prongs said his dad is throwing us a raging graduation bash, despite his illness."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Neither would I."

"I love you."

He chuckled at my suddenness, "I love you too, Dora."

"Just had to say it."

"I know the feeling."

We sat at watched our friends party the night away.

**A/N: :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Yeah you know the drill. :)**

I sat next to Remus' mother at graduation. I'm a sympathy crier, and she was in tears through the whole ceremony. The ceremony went quickly, and we all headed to our homes to change before we met up again at Jamie's for the "raging bash" as Peter took to calling it.

The party was awesome, Peter drank too much and fell in the pool, Sirius drank too much and hit on me, and Remus and Jamie threw me in the pool after Peter fell in. After I was thrown in everyone else came along after me.

Once the party wound down, the six of laid out on the grass in the back yard.

"When are you guys moving in?," I asked.

"We wanted to start moving stuff into the house tomorrow," Jamie answered.

"So soon?," Lily chimed in.

"Sooner the better, " Sirius said, putting his arms behind his head.

"You four living together, it'll be like Hogwarts never ended, "Lily said laughing.

"That's the point, dear," Jamie said.

"Think your mum will let you sleep over, Nymphy?," Sirius chided as he nudged me.

"Shut up, and don't call me that."

"Just sayin'. I'm sure she still thinks you're an innocent little girl," He said batting his eyelashes.

"Has your mum met you?," Peter asked.

"Both of you, shut up!"

Everyone errupted with laughter.

"I hate you all, " I said as I stood up a stomped towards the house, trying to stay "mad".

"We love you, Nymph," Jamie yelled after me.

"Dora," Remus wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up.

"Remus!"

"Are you cranky?"

"No, but I think you've had too much Fire Whiskey," I giggled.

"Eh, it's a simple observation."

"Wanna go inside?"

He nodded and dragged me inside.

****************

I threw some denim shorts on and a white tank top before I tossed my hair up, and went downstairs to eat something.

"So the boys are moving today?," Dad asked from behind the paper.

"Yep, should be an interesting day."

"You flooing then?," Mum asked as she sat down.

"Nope, Remus is gonna apparate over to get me."

"How serious is this, Nymphadora?," She asked eyeing me.

"Well that's out of the blue, mum."

"Care to answer it anyway?"

"I love him, " I said simply as I took a bite of my toast.

Her eyes widened. "Love?"

"Yeah that's what I said. I love Remus. He loves me too."

"And you've exchanged these words?"

"Loads of times."

"Ted?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear our daughter?"

"Yes. He's a fine boy, Dora," Dad said smiling at me and returning to the paper.

Mum was just about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"Remus!" I got up and ran to the door.

"Hi," I said after I flung the door open.

"Morning, Dora."

I leaned up and kissed him.

"Going now. I don't know when I'll be home," I yelled to the kitchen.

"Alright, be productive, and morning, Remus," Dad yelled out to us.

"Morning, Ted." He remembered to call him Ted this time.

"Bye," I called as we disapparated.

**********

The house was really adorable looking, and didn't look like four teenage boys lived in it. But with Jamie's family's money what did you expect?

"Let's get something done, huh?," Lily said, leaning against the door-jam.

"Lily, it's hot!," Sirius complained.

"Keep the rest of your clothes on please," I said.

We were all wearing as little clothing as legally possible; it was deathly hot.

"Come on," Remus said picking up another box.

"Moony, we've been at it for hours," Jamie was complaining this time.

"And did it hurt?," Lily asked.

"It hurt Wormtail, he fell down the stairs.......twice," Sirius pointed out.

"Yes, well that's not the point," Lily grumbled, picking up a box.

"You guys are lazy, " I said as I walked upstairs.

"I'm supervising!," Sirius yelled from the couch.

********

"I like it, " I said as I flopped down on Remus' bed.

"Me too," He answered from across the room where he was unpacking some books.

"Does Madam Pince know you stole all her books?"

He chuckled, "Oh that reminds me, I got a job at Flourish & Blotts this morning."

"Really? That's great. But will you have time to work when you have Order business?"

"I'm sure I will."

I rolled onto my back, "Your own room." I glanced over at him and winked.

"Yes because we all know how much respect Sirius has for closed doors," He said as he walked over to me.

"Good point," I laughed as I hung my head over the side of the bed.

"Maybe he'll get better," He said as he leaned down and kissed my nose.

"Doubt it," I said as I snaked my arms around his neck and sealed my mouth over his. Kissing upside down......this is fun.

"Uh, that's not unpacking," Lily stated from the doorway.

"So," I said, continuing to snog Remus.

"Ow! Lily," I sat up and rubbed my leg where Lily kicked me.

Remus put his hands up and walked towards the door. Lily laughed and swatted him. I got up and followed them downstairs.

**A/N: So I move in at college tomorrow, but since I already have several chapters written ahead of this one, my updates shouldn't be really late. :) Wish me luck. Much love to you all.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I shot the sheriff but I did not shoot the deputy.**

Summer went by at an alarming rate. I spent every possible moment with my friends, mostly with Remus. But with Order business they had less time than normal. Forgive me while I sound childish. It's not fair! But of course Dumbledore told me I can join as soon as I graduate, apparently people might be suspicious of me if I had to juggle school and the Order. Lily says they're doing really amazing things. But hey anything that might help to stop You-Know-Who is amazing. Things have gotten even worse. I swear there are several murders each day; one a block from my house. I have a feeling it's going to get worse before it gets better.

***********

"Tonks, wake up," Adam yelled.

No, no, no, no, no! I don't wanna go back to school.

"Mum says you have to be up now," He said as he opened the door.

I sat up, "Fine." I yanked myself out of bed, and headed downstairs.

"Oh, your last year," Mum said cheerily, as she handed me my cup of tea.

"Yeah," Was all I could say.

"Don't sound so gloomy, you'll be fine. What time do you want to get to the station?"

"Actually Mum Remus is gonna take me."

"Oh. Well, alright. I mean you did spend practically every day this summer with him, but if that's what you want," She busied herself with things in the kitchen.

"Mum?"

"Nymphadora, it's fine. I understand you're going through some things right now because you're friends are done with school."

"Thanks, Mum," I said, hugging her from behind.

"Better get a move on, Remus is always prompt."

Yeah I know," I said laughing as I ran upstairs.

************

"Don't look so glum, love."

I looked up from my position on my bed. Remus smiled at me from where he leaned against the door-jam.

I shrugged, I didn't really have anything to say.

"You'll see everyone before you know it," He said as he knelt down and pulled me into his arms. I snuggled into his warm embrace, and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Fucking sucks," I mumbled.

"Foul language, Dora. I can't believe I let you kiss me with that mouth."

I burst out laughing.

*****

Remus lugged my trunk downstairs.

"Bye Mum. Bye Dad," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Bye, Dora," Dad said, hugging me.

"Bye, dear," Mum said as she copied Dad's action.

"Bye, freak!," I yelled up the stairs to Adam. "I love you."

"You too, nutter," He yelled down.

"Ready?," Remus asked, looking down at me.

"Yeah. I'll see you at Christmas," I said to my parents.

They nodded and we disapparated.

******

We strolled around muggles as we made our way to the platform.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come back?"

"And repeat my last year? Not likely, Dora. I promise you, honey you'll be fine."

"Friendless is what I'll be."

"I doubt that."

"Won't you miss me?"

"Of course I will."

"No you won't. You be to busy with _things_ to miss me."

"Dora, I won't be to busy."

"Yeah huh, with work and _work_ you will be."

"You're being silly," He said as he rubbed my back.

"You know it'll be almost four months before we get to shag again!," I shrieked, and was met with quite a few glances.

"Dora, shhhh."

"That's how long until Christmas, and I don't really see us shagging during a Hogsmeade trip."

"It'll be fine."

Was he completely daft?! "Remus have you lost it?"

"No, it's just-"

"Oh don't be so mature," I cut him off.

"Alright. It won't be easy or enjoyable, but we'll manage."

"At least you're being honest with yourself. You'll miss shagging me," I sing songed and smiled.

"Yes I will, love," He chuckled as he kissed the top of my head.

We made our way onto the platform, and I glanced up at the clock; train leaves in 10 minutes. The warning whistle would be blowing any minute.

Remus dropped my trunk off and came to stand with me against a pillar. I tucked myself under his chin, and he rested his cheek on top of my head.

"I don't wanna go."

"I know, honey."

I buried my face in his shirt, and inhaled his scent. "My owl is gonna get a work out."

"Poor, Isis."

"She'll be ok."

The whistle blew, and I felt like crying.

"I'll see you soon, love. The first Hogsmeade weekend," He whispered in my ear, before pulling me out of his embrace.

I let a tear slip down my cheek.

"Aw, sweetheart." He kissed it away.

"I hate being away from you. I never want to be away from you, ever."

"I know the feeling." He bent down and kissed me fiercely.

"You're going to miss the train."

I leaned up and pecked him once more before turning to walk towards the train.

"I love you, Dora."

"I love you too, Remus."

I waved goodbye to him and got on he train.

I threw myself into the first empty compartment I found, and curled myself up against the window; my tears flowing freely now. Merlin, this was an awful feeling. I felt like someone was stomping on my chest.

The train started moving, and I just felt worse.

"Tonks? Are you alright?"

I hesitantly looked up and saw Gracie Knaves standing in the doorway. She's a 7th year like me, and she's been my Potions partner for the past three years. Her blue eyes glanced down at me.

I shook my head no.

She tucked her light brown hair behind her ear and sat down next to me.

"I kinda figured that."

"Yeah."

"Well that dull brown hair you're sporting isn't helping at all."

"Can't really control it."

"Look, Tonks I know you feel horrid right now. Remus won't be with you, all your friends graduated, but I'd like to think we're friends."

"We are, Gracie."

"Good, then tell me about your summer," She said as she leaned back against the seat.

**A/N: Remus is so sweet, and Tonks has a friend! :)**

**Yep so I moved in at college but I'm home now because I have nothing to do for a day or so, lol.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Same old same old**

Gracie and I chatted along quietly as Dumbledore went through his usual schpeel. I found out that Gracie was going to be in my room, because her roommates, who were twin sisters, transfered this year.

We laughed the whole way back to the common room; maybe I was going to be ok after all. As we entered the portrait someone bumped into me.

"Blimey, I'm sorry."

I turned around and looked up at who bumped into me. "It's fine."

"Rodger Wickham. You were in my Transfiguration class last year weren't you?"

"Uh..yeah, now that you mention it I was." He was in my year, but I don't think I ever spoke to him.

"Tonks, right?"

I nodded, and Gracie looked at him funny.

"Again, I'm sorry," He said as he smiled at me.

"Again, It's fine."

"See ya around," He touched my shoulder before he walked away.

"What?," I asked, looking at Gracie who was still looking at him funny.

"He was staring at your chest," She replied.

"Oh." I looked down.

"A lot to stare at but still, it's rude," She said laughing.

"You can barely see 'em under all these clothes and my robes," I replied laughing.

"He's a guy, they don't care," She grabbed my arm and yanked me upstairs.

Gracie woke me up early the next morning.

"Tonks, come on! Potions!"

"Who would be excited about Potions?" Lily. Lily would be, she loved Potions.

We trudged into the classroom, and Professor Slughorn was as chipper as ever.

I tuned Slughorn out as usual. I wonder what Remus is doing? Probably working.

I said goodbye to Gracie and I went to Transfiguration while she went to Arithmancy.

"Hey, Tonks."

I looked over to where the voice came from.

Rodger was waving at me.

I waved back, and he gestured for me to sit with him, so I did.

"Morning," I said as I sat down.

"Morning," He said, smiling at me.

Professor McGonagall gave a project straight away as usual, and Rodger and I agreed to be partners on it.

"So I'll see you in the library later?," He asked.

"Yeah, 'bout an hour or so before dinner?"

"Sounds good to me," He said, smiling, as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"Uh....see you then," I said as I walked away...quickly. Well that was...not cool, I thought as I walked upstairs.

I met up with Gracie at lunch.

"Warning. A project for Transfiguration," I said, and she sighed.

"Merlin, is she trying to kill us?"

"It's possible."

"Partners?"

"Yeah."

"Who'd you get stuck with?"

"Rodger and I decided to do it together."

"The bloke that bumped into you?"

I nodded. "He got a bit....close earlier."

"What?"

"Well he just tucked my hair behind my ear, but it was the way he looked at me."

"Like he wanted to snog you?"

"I don't know. Forget I said anything."

"Have it your way," She shrugged.

Gracie and I survived Astronomy and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I'm going to meet Rodger in the library. I'll see you at dinner."

She nodded.

I walked into the library, and spotted Rodger at a back table.

"Hey."

"Hey, there," He said, his green eyes meeting my blue ones.

I sat down next to him and dropped my bag on the table.

"So Nymphadora, where-"

"Don't call me that!"

His eyes went wide. "Sorry"

"I hate my name."

"I see. Well I think it's beautiful," He said as he pushed my hair off my shoulder.

"Thanks, I guess," I replied as I leaned away from him.

"Not a problem," He said, sweeping his dark brown hair out of his eyes.

"So the project."

"Oh, yeah. Found some useful stuff."

We gathered tons of information before it was time to go to dinner.

"We still need some stuff," He said as he closed a book.

"Yeah. One more library trip should do it."

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure," I replied hesitantly. There's something off about this guy.

"Sounds great, Dora." No he didn't just call me that.

"It's Tonks."

"Right, I forget."

"You'll learn."

He laughed and put his arm around my shoulders. "You're funny."

"So I've been told," I said as I bent over to brush "something" off my leg so I could get out from under his arm.

"It's a rare find to find a girl who's funny and gorgeous," He whispered as he my cupped my cheek with one hand.

"Rodger, I have a boyfriend," I said as I backed away from him.

"You do?"

"Yes."

He looked around, "I don't see any boyfriend." He walked back towards me.

"He graduated last year."

"Out of sight, out of mind." He placed a hand on my shoulder, then dropped it to my waist, and rubbed my side.

"I think not."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," I said getting angry.

"You'll come around, Tonks," He said as he quickly kissed my cheek and left the library.

What a git. He wasn't going to give up. I wiped my cheek with my sleeve.

Gracie eyed me curiously when I finally came to dinner.

"What took you so long?"

"I got cornered in the library," I grumbled.

"What?! What did that prat do?!"

"Came onto me...really hard. That git isn't going to give up either."

"Did you tell him you had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't care, especially since Remus isn't even here."

"No, but he can get here."

"I'm not a baby, Gracie. I can deal with a stupid guy."

"Kick him in the balls," She said simply.

I laughed.

**A/N: Hmm yeah that chapter was kinda blah perhaps, but we did get to meet Rodger, hmm what's goin' on with him? :/ R&R Much love. 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Sure.**

Rodger Wickham is the biggest prat I've ever had the misfortune of knowing. He was all over me when we went to finish up in the library, I actually had to hit him with my Potions book. Now that our project is over I thought he'd lay off a bit......I was wrong.

"Did you kick him?"

"No, Gracie. But I just might," I answered.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"This weekend is the first Hogsmeade weekend!," She screeched.

"Believe me, I'm quite aware of that."

"Are you all sexually frustrated?"

"Gracie."

"What? You are, I can tell," She laughed.

"Well I'm not going to shag Remus in a booth at The Three Broomsticks."

"I would."

I hit her with a book.

"Ow! I'm sorry but he's amazing, I want one."

"There's only one and he's mine."

"So territorial," She chided.

"Come on, Potions is awaiting our presence."

"Ugh. I hate Potions, you're so good at it."

"I know," I grinned.

*********

I said goodbye to Gracie and went into Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall wouldn't let me move my seat so I was stuck next to the pervert.

"Hey, Dora."

"Sod off."

"So snippy. Are you tense?" He reached over to rub my shoulders.

"Don't touch me!"

"Oh relax, you'll feel better."

I jumped out of my seat. "You're bordering on psychotic here, you wanker."

"I know you want it, Dora."

"No I don't, and DON'T call me that!"

We had been early to class so only a few people were shuffling in as I screamed at him.

"Lover's quarrel," He said as he smiled to our classmates that just walked in.

"Not even if you were the last thing on earth, you disgusting troll."

"Aww, baby. You didn't mean that."

What is wrong with this guy!? "Yes I did and don't call me baby."

"Love, will you please calm down?"

"Stop calling me cute pet names! I'm certainly not your love."

"Honey, people are staring."

"STOP IT!"

"Miss Tonks, do lower your voice this instant."

I turned around. "Sorry, Professor," I squeaked.

"Sit down."

I sat down, and faced front; refusing to look at the repulsive thing next to me.

Rodger tried to whisper in my ear a thousand times before class was over, but I kept leaning away. It took every ounce of self control I had not to pummel him to the ground until he cried. One time I even had to yank his hand away because it was resting on my thigh. I caught it mid decent up my thigh and kicked him in the shin. This was getting down right ridiculous.

I practically ran out of the classroom, and slammed into Gracie.

"Ouch! Merlin, Tonks, where's the fire?"

"I'd like to set him on fire," I growled.

"What now?"

"Well besides all the pet names he kept calling me, and telling people in class that we're together, he was running his hand up my thigh!"

"Can I kick him in the balls?"

"I mean jeez, that's harassment."

"Under your skirt?"

"Almost. That's where he was heading."

"Nasty troll."

"My thoughts exactly."

"My you should tell Remus when you see him tomorrow."

I smiled, I get to see Remus tomorrow. "I just might; this is insane."

The rest of the day was uneventful. Rodger kept trying to catch my eye at dinner, and apparently he told Timmy Ashby who told Kiki Delmington who told Jack Barring who told Lola Vallert who told Mandie Ricksfield who told Angie Tellsworth who told Andrew Mickers who told Gracie that we're shagging! Just what I need; a horrid rumor.

"I told them all it wasn't true," Gracie said before she sipped her drink.

"Doesn't seem to be helping," I sighed.

"Merlin, Tonks. I thought you and Remus were still together." I looked up at Colin Fairway.

"We are, Colin, Rodger started that horrid rumor," I groaned.

"Oh, good," He nodded.

"Could you please pass that on?"

"Sure enough." He went back to the Ravenclaw table. Great it was throughout the castle now.

I put my head in my hands.

"Hey, let's go," Gracie said quietly as she grabbed my arm.

I gladly followed.

"Tonks, I didn't think you were the cheating type," Yvonne Ellington said as she passed us in the doorway.

"I'm not! It's a stupid rumor."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Pass it on."

I wanted to scream.

"Come on." Gracie pulled me up the stairs.

I flopped on my bed.

"I'm sure no one really believes it, Tonks."

"Gracie, of course they do. If they didn't they wouldn't have to ask if it was true."

"Any one with half a brain should know you'd never cheat on Remus. Who would cheat on Remus?!"

I picked my head up from the pillow and looked at her.

"I'm speaking from a practical stand point. I mean I wasn't even going as far as commenting on how I bet he's great in bed."

"Gracie, shut it."

"Sorry," She smiled sheepishly.

**A/N: My first update from college. You all should review to make me happy, because I'm not so good right now.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I wish Remus was mine but he isn't.**

I bolted out of bed, and tripped over my shoes.

"Ow."

"Tonks! It's Saturday," Gracie groaned from under her pillow.

"I know!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh."

I threw on a skirt, and a jumper. I pulled my boots on, and searched for my scarf, it wasn't too cold as of yet.

"Tonks you know you can't leave yet, right?," Gracie asked as she sat up.

"Huh?" I was running a brush through my vivid purple hair.

"You have to wait until 10 am, it's only 8:48 am."

"What!"

"That's when the trip starts, as always." She got up and started to get dressed herself.

"Damn." I plopped down on my bed and pouted.

"It's only an hour ya big baby," She said laughing.

I picked up my Potions book, and read through the assigned chapters.

I glanced at the clock; 9:20.

"You ok?"

"No, I'm so antsy."

"Yeah, a blind person could see that, Tonks."

I tapped my knee in a rapid pattern.

"Stop!"

"Sorry."

9:32.

"Quiz me!"

"On what?"

"Arithmancy," Gracie answered.

So I did.

"Not too shabby."

"Thanks," She grinned.

9:49.

"Wanna head down?"

I ran out the door before I even answered.

"Remember, these visits to Hogsmeade village are a privilege. Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in any way, you will not be allowed to come on future trips," McGonagall said. She glanced at me as I ran through the doors, she smiled slightly.

"Merlin!," Gracie said, panting.

"Sorry."

I breathed in the cool, crisp air as we walked to Hogsmeade.

So punctual. Always so punctual. His sandy blonde hair blew slightly in the autumn breeze as he leaned against a lamp post.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gracie look over at me and smile brightly.

Remus was looking the other way but turned his gaze back towards the castle. My heart thudded in my chest.

He caught sight of me and smiled.

Don't trip, don't trip, I thought as I bolted for him.

"Hello, love."

"Hi!," I squeezed him as tight as humanly possible.

He lifted me off the ground as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I missed you," It was muffled; my face was buried in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you too, Dora," He said, kissing the side of my head.

"I love you," I said as I placed my forehead against his.

"I love you too, sweetheart," He replied before he kissed me.

Merlin I missed this.

I heard someone clear their throat. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Professor McGonagall standing there.

"Hello, Remus," She smiled at him.

"Hello, Professor."

"At least do it inside," She whispered was a smile before she walked away.

We both laughed, and Remus set me on my feet.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me towards The Three Broomsticks.

We sat in a booth in the corner.

"So whatcha been up too?," I asked.

"Work and work."

"Boring."

"Well it can be, yes,' He said as he threaded his fingers into my hair and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Have you been ok?" I knew he knew what I was referring to.

"Same old, same old," He shrugged.

"I'm sorry I can't be there for you," I whispered.

"Dora, love, it's alright."

"No it's not. That's my job."

He raised an eyebrow.

"To be the nurse and the pillow."

He laughed. "Well you are comfier than the pillows on the sofa."

"Thank you. But really, Remy, I'm sure I could get Dumbledore to let me go so I could be there for you."

"Dora, it's ok, really it is."

"I feel horrible about it." I felt like crying.

"Honey, don't be upset about it," He kissed my forehead.

I sighed, "It's just-."

"I know, darling, I know." He smiled. "You know how much it means to me."

I nodded.

"Now smile!" He put his thumbs at the corners of my mouth and pulled them up.

I laughed.

"There, that's better. So what've you been up too?"

I should tell him. "Well Gracie Knaves and I are like this," I crossed my fingers.

"I told you, you wouldn't be alone."

"But there's a problem."

"Problem?"

"This guy. Rodger Wickham."

"Yeah, I remember him."

"Well he's a prat and he won't leave me alone."

"Meaning?"

"He cornered me in the library where he kissed my cheek, and was rubbing on me. He kept calling me all these pet names in Transfiguration, he called me Dora," I scowled. "He rubbed my thigh; attempting to get close to place he shouldn't be. Then he told people in class that we were together. To top it all off he started a rumor last night that we're shagging," I let out a deep breath.

He looked down and watched his thumb travel back and forth over the bare skin above my knee.

"Remus? Gracie said I should kick him in the balls. I've already hit him in the head with my Potions book."

He still didn't say anything.

"There you are, babe." Oh Merlin, no.

"Sod off."

"There ya go being snippy again."

Remus just stared at him.

"Go away, Rodger," I snapped.

"Make me."

I stood up and put my wand to his throat.

"Dora, don't," Remus stood up and grabbed my arm.

Then Remus John Lupin, the nicest person I know, clocked Rodger in the face.

He went down like nothing. I stood in shock.

"Woo! Go Remus!," Gracie cheered.

Remus' eyes went wide. I leaned up and kissed his cheek, grabbed his arm, and pulled him out the door.

"Bloody hell! That was amazing, hun."

"Well honestly he deserved it."

I grinned, "Damn right he did."

"Honeydukes? I think there's a big bar of chocolate with your name on it?," I looked up at him.

"You AND chocolate? Lead the way, love."

**A/N: Woot! Go Remus. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: There are really noisy frat boys living next door.**

The time before Christmas passed by very quickly. Rodger left me alone after Remus decked him one, thank Merlin. I've been studying for my NEWTs like mad. If I wanna be an auror I have to do really well, just like I did on my OWLs.

Gracie and I chatted about random things as the train made it's way back to King's Cross to take us home for the holidays.

We got off the train, and continued to giggle incessantly.

"Tonks?"

"What?"

"I hate you sometimes."

I coughed, "Why?"

"Look at all these blokes look at you."

I looked over at Henry Wadsworth who was currently checking out my bum.

"See somethin' you like, Henry?"

He blushed and looked away.

"Silly boys," I laughed.

"Or Max Stillson who always stares at your tits," She sighed.

I winked at him, and his eyes went wide.

"They're just hormonal boys, Gracie. They can look all they want, whatever, Remus is the only one who gets to touch any part of me."

"Well why won't they look at me?"

"They're daft. Also Ethan Dryberg ALWAYS stares at you."

"He does?"

"Yeah."

She smiled, "Hmm."

"Uh-oh she's hatching a plan," I said, laughing.

"Maybe........"

"Saw you winking at those boys, Nymph."

My head jerked in the direction of the voice before I flung my arms around Jamie.

"Jamie!"

"Hey, Nymph," He said hugging me.

"I love you, but where's Remus? He was supposed to come get me."

"Work."

"Fuckers."

He laughed, "I would've told them to fuck off, but Moony is too nice."

"That he is."

"But he said he's REALLY sorry, and he loves you more than anything," He said with mock disgust.

I swatted him. "Ok, bye Gracie." I hugged her. "I'll owl you."

"You better."

Jamie held out his arm, "Shall we?"

I took it, "We shall."

**********

Jamie sat my trunk at the end of my bed.

"What time does he get out?"

"Uh, 9. I think."

"What the hell!"

"Trust me, Nymph, he looks the same," He said laughing, as he ducked away from my swat.

"I gotta unpack this, you prat. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Nymph," He ruffled my hair, and disapparated.

Once I unpacked my trunk I laid on my bed, and I must've fallen asleep, because I opened my eyes and my left side was warm. I glanced over at the clock; 10:07. Then I glanced over to my warm side, and blue-grey eyes stared back at me.

"Remy!"

"Hello, love," He said kissing my cheek.

"How long have you been laying here?"

"About an hour, but I didn't want to wake you."

I rolled on top of him. "I wish you could have picked me up," I pouted.

He kissed my bottom lip. "I don't have to work tomorrow."

"Not at all?"

"Nope. Not even a meeting."

"Well come on then," I said getting up. "I'm staying over."

"Will your Mum-"

"I'm 17, Remus. I'm legal. She can't tell me what to do."

"Ok, ok," He put his hand up in defeat.

I grabbed my bag and threw some stuff in it. "You should give me my own drawer in your dresser."

"Whatever you want, Dora," He said smiling.

We walked downstairs, and into the kitchen.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"I'm staying over at the guy's house."

Her back was still to me. "In other words, you're staying over with Remus."

"Yeah."

"Nymphadora, I really don't-"

"Bye, Mum," I grabbed Remus' arm and disapparated.

"Dora!"

"What?"

"You know what she was going to say."

"So?"

He shook his head.

"You should listen to your mum."

"Get real, Remus. I don't listen to anybody."

He chuckled, "No you sure don't."

"Where is everyone?"

He shrugged.

"I kinda, sorta, almost miss Sirius."

"Prongs is probably with Lily. They've been attached at the hip lately," He said, looking in the fridge.

"Good, food. You could use some," I said, poking his side.

"You're one to talk. At least I'm in proportion."

"Meaning?"

"You have an extremely small waist and quite large," He gestured to my chest.

"Seriously? If you're touching them and doing other things with them you should be able to address them correctly. Breasts, boobs, tits, knockers, etc. Take your pick."

He rolled his eyes.

"And I thought you liked my big boobs?"

"Did I say I didn't?"

"I have a body girls kill for. Big boobs, small waist, and a really nice bum."

"Yes, Dora I've noticed," He said as he handed me half of his sandwich.

"As long as you're still noticing."

He patted my bum, "I am"

We sat down on the sofa and flipped on the telly.

About 20 minutes later I heard giggling. I leaned up off Remus and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow.

Sirius and some random bird came through the door.

"Yes, darling," He slurred.

"Are we here?"

"Mmhmm."

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Tonks!"

"Sirius."

He stumbled over and attempted to hug me.

"And who's she?! Huh?!"

"Oh, no. Eww, this is my cousin."

"Thanks for calling me 'eww', Sirius."

"No problem."

He took his bird by the arm and lead her upstairs.

Remus scrunched up his nose, "Padfoot has his Fire Whiskey goggles on."

"Remus!"

"Sorry," He laughed.

"She wasn't that ugly."

His eyes went wide, 'Were we looking at the same woman?"

"Remus!"

"Again, sorry, but her eyes looked like manhole covers."

I slapped him.

"I'm done now, but every so often I just have to speak my mind."

"You speak your mind to me all the time," I winked at him.

"Not what I was referring to, Dora."

"At least I hope you're being honest while we're shagging."

"No, I'm lying."

"Hey as long as I still get you off."

He put his face in his hands and I started laughing.

"You're so adorable, sweetheart," I said, kissing the back of his head.

"Thanks."

**A/N: Yeah kinda pointless I guess, but I just needed to have some fun with them, and allow Tonks and Remus to be really silly, and Tonks to be perverse. **

**Yippee time to write tomorrow, I only have 2 classes!**


	18. Chapter 18

***Stumbles in the door* Oh hi! I have returned. I return to you with a lot of extra time in which I can write. :) **

**So yeah, this chapter wasn't fun. **

**Disclaimer: College is nuts. :)**

Christmas was fun as always. Who doesn't like Christmas? Now that the present hoopla was over and dinner was over the four of us sat in the living room continuing our tradition. My dad and his brother always watched muggle horror movies Christmas night, so the tradition carried on into adulthood.

We finished a 'Dracula' remake and moved onto 'The Wolfman." Great.

Seriously? How utterly fake was this? Merlin, this is horrid.

"That is NOT how it happens," I said loudly as the guy transformed.

Mum raised an eyebrow, "Who made you the werewolf expert, Nymphadora?"

"She is, she's been fucking one for a year," Adam said laughing.

"Prat!," I said as I threw a pillow at him.

We continued to laugh until I saw my parents' faces. My laughter ceased immediately.

Adam saw my face and looked at our parents. His face fell. "Oh Merlin, Tonks. It slipped, I didn't mean for it to."

"It's ok, Adam," I said quietly.

"What in the world," Mum said.

"Dora?," Dad asked.

I took a shaky breath, "Remus is a werewolf."

Mum flew up off the sofa. "What!"

"Dromeda," Dad tried to calm her down.

"No Ted! Do you realize what she just said? Our daughter has been intimate with a creature."

Whoa. No she didn't just.

"Mum! How can you say that?! You know Remus," I got up out of the chair.

"That doesn't matter, Nymphadora. I had no idea he wasn't human."

"Mum!"

"Stay out of this, Adam," She snapped.

If my eyes had flood gates, they just opened.

"Mum!," I screamed.

"Andromeda," Dad tried again, and failed.

"This is beyond wrong. Merlin, he's a freaking animal!"

"It's not his fault!," I screamed and began to sob.

"I don't care, it's disgusting."

"He was just a little kid! He was six years old!"

I saw Dad's eyes go wide and whisper, "Merlin."

I was choking back sobs.

"It's vile, Nymphadora. I won't have it."

"It's not his fault that his father offended Greyback," I put my hand over my chest to try to slow my breathing, but I was unsuccessful.

"I don't want to hear your list of excuses and I don't want to listen to some sob story."

"Mum! Do you hear yourself?"

"He's a monster."

I shook my head and slid down the wall.

"Dora," Dad ran over to my side.

"They don't even deserve to live among humans."

I started to shake.

"Dora, honey, it's ok. It's ok, pumpkin. It doesn't matter to me," Dad soothed.

"Ted, be real!"

"You can't have a future with him, but then again maybe you'd fancy puppies."

"Andromeda! Listen to yourself!"

"You have always preferred dogs, Nymphadora."

"I can't believe you," I choked out. "I'm ashamed to call you my mother."

"Well I'm ashamed that my daughter is shagging and is in love with a thing."

Dad tried to soothe me but it wasn't working.

"M-mum, s-stop."

"Once you stop seeing it."

I shakily got to my feet, leaning on Dad for support.

"No."

"Are you deaf? It's done, over, finished."

"No, it's not."

"Then get out of my house."

"Andromeda, stop it, this instant!"

"No, Ted. I'm not a pushover."

"Fine, Mum."

I walked upstairs.

"Dora, don't."

"No, Dad. If this is what she wants, fine," I wiped my eyes; it was no use though.

"Mum, I can't believe you."

"Adam, what did I say?"

"Tonks, don't. Come on, sis."

"I'm going."

I grabbed my bags and shrunk my school trunk so I could fit it in a bag.

"Nice to know you choose an animal over your family, Nymphadora."

"It's nice to know that I have such a horrid woman for a mother."

I walked downstairs, and Dad grabbed my arm before I could disapparate.

"I meant it, Dora. It doesn't matter to me."

I hugged him, "Thanks."

I tried to smile at Adam but I just couldn't drum up happiness; I disapparated.

I used my key to get in. Sirius was camped out on the sofa.

"Salutations, cousin."

"Hi."

He looked at me, fully. "Merlin, what's wrong?" He got up and put his hands on my shoulders.

I shook my head as my eyes filled with tears again. My bags suddenly felt like they weighed as much as double decker buses. I let them fall to the floor.

"Tonks?"

I continued to cry and shake my head.

"Moony!," He screamed upstairs.

"What on earth, Padfoot?" He appeared at the top of the stairs in just his boxers.

He caught sight of me and ran down the stairs.

"Dora?!" He took my face in his hands.

"What happened, love?"

I shook my head and tried to find my voice.

"I-I-I don't have a p-place to live n-now."

"Why?"

"M-my Mum k-kicked me o-out."

"Why would she do that?"

I cried harder and wrapped my arms around his bare torso. I felt soothed as soon as my cheek came in contact with his smooth skin.

"Dora?," He stroked my hair.

"S-she found out."

"Found out?"

"Merlin," Sirius muttered.

"What, Padfoot?"

"Found out about you, Moony, I'd wager," He whispered, and I nodded my head against Remus' chest.

"Oh," Was all he said.

"S-she told me t-to stop s-seeing you or t-to get out of her h-house, so h-here I am," I rasped.

"Sweetheart," He squeezed me tighter.

"I-I love y-you."

"I love you too, darling."

I heard Sirius whisper that he was going to bed, and felt Sirius pat Remus on the back.

"Come on, love," He lead me up the stairs to his room.

He left me for a second to walk to the dresser and get out my favorite T-shirt; dark blue with 'sex pistols' written across it in yellow. "Here, sweetheart." I managed a smile. I stripped and pulled the shirt over my head I brushed the slight wrinkles in it from being folded as it fell to mid thigh.

Remus smoothed my hair pulled me into his chest. I rubbed his back as he held me.

"Sleep?"

I nodded. We climbed into bed, and he immediately pulled me to his side. I leaned up and gently kissed his lips, then rested my head on his chest.

"I love you Remus John Lupin, nothing will ever change that," I whispered.

**A/N: Alright. Did Andromeda have to be that mean? No, but I felt like making her that mean, and maybe I was in a bad mood when I wrote it I don't remember. But at least the end was cute....right? :) Much love. xxoo**


End file.
